Cheating Death
by DerpyLoLo31
Summary: After mourning the deaths in The Death Cure, Rat Man comes along, but how? Thomas killed him. Saying clues that made him rethink Newt's death. He goes out searching for Newt, and getting more answers. He gets captured by new WICKED and gets all of his answers. But will he make it out alive. And what will he do after that? Will WICKED start the trials again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We hope you enjoy this story! Yes I did work with a partner this time, so I hope you still enjoy it. She's probably going to come on now and be like HAI YAL! So warning to all you readers.**

**GA/N: Hai I'm the author's friend! :3 I will most likely make this really sappy so… hang on tight! ;-;**

Prolog:

"Kill me before I become one of them!"

"I…"

"KILL ME!" Newt's eyes cleared, as if he gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please, Tommy. Please." With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.

Ch 1: You have to be shucking me.

Ok so here's the recap. Teresa died, Newt died, we were stuck in the Scorch Trials while saving everyone. Brenda said, "I'm so sorry Thomas." And then everything ended right? Well we made it out and people still caught the flare, We also built a Safe Haven with the right arm next to a beach. Then we made a grave for all the people who died to make this possible.

Minho always plays catch with the boys who we helped escape. Me, well I hang out with no one. People say I've never been the same since Newt died. It's true, i've kinda shut everybody out. But I'm brand new! I've pushed it aside...

Jorge and Brenda hang out together, Jorge treats Brenda as a daughter of his own, as usual. Aris, well… he hasn't been seen since we made the Safe Haven. Everything was normal. We had a field full of crops, tents used as homes and a kitchen. Frypan loved the kitchen. He missed cooking. Finally, we had game/dance night every Saturday. And then there were chores. Some people were assigned as gardeners, others were assigned fishing, and some people were assigned cooking. And that's it. We have shifts. For instance, I do fishing. I have mine in the afternoon, 1:00 till' 2:00. Minho has cooking. He does lunch.

I sat in a tent 6, bouncing a ball off the side of the bed. Reminiscing about The ones I lost, but quickly changed my focus to my tent's interior. My tent was nice. A bed in the corner, a dresser on the other corner, a rug, and a lamp on the dresser. Simple as that. The same routine, every week, until something odd happened. Something odd always happens. Isn't it funny?

"Someone's coming! Get your guns ready!" The head of the army yelled and rushed over to the border. Everyone formed a line.

A man stumbled across the sand right in front of Minho. "I am here to declare something!" The man said. He looked familiar… pointed nose-Rat Man!

"Rat Man-Janson?" Minho said and pointed the gun at his head.

"WICKED has reopened and we have built a new fortress! We will come with an army! We will find you! You can hide, but you can't run." He was now shouting at Minho.

"I killed you!" I said.

"Ahhh Thomas, but did you kill Newt?"

"Yes!" I said, feeling very confused, gripping Newt's necklace tightly. He gave to me when he died.

He smirked and walked away. I furiously pulled out my gun and was ready to aim fire while he was turned but Minho came up behind me and whispered, "Don't do it. It's not worth it." I slowly put down the gun and looked at him. He hugged me, as a tear trickled down my cheek slowly.

WICKED's POV:

"Is subject A5 ready for testing?" A woman in a white lab coat and blonde hair said. Her name was no other, than Ava Paige.

"Yes." A worker said. Ava strode over to the glass window and saw a patient with a bandaid on his forehead, towards the left side. The bullet wound came from the back and into the front, his recovery was fine, it's just how he reacts now and if the cure will work. Dr. Paige had hope. She just knew it. It is what Thomas would've wanted, right?

We used the medicine that we used to slow down the infection, and Thomas's blood. Test results show it is the closest to the cure, so we are now testing it on humans, and it would probably be best on Subject A5, The Glue. That supposedly, "Got shot in the head and died according to his friends."

**A/N: I put the Prolog and the 1st chapter together because it was really, really short.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest

Ch 2: The Quest

Thomas sat in his tent staring at his dresser it was about to be 10:00, where everyone is supposed to be in bed, anyone caught sneaking out will have to have 2 shifts instead of 1. Thomas grabbed his pack,then walked quietly to the zip close door poking his head outside to make no one was looking, then walked out side.

"Where do you think your going?" A familiar voice said. It was Minho.

"No where." I fibbed. I didn't turn around.

"You have to stop shutting everyone out. We legitimately have been together for years. So I know you're going to find WICKED, let us come." Another familiar voice said.

I turned around and sighed. "Frypan, Minho, you can't come. Ok? I don't want to lose anyone else." I started walking towards the exit again.

"Well, weather you like it or not, we are coming too." Minho said, and shouldered his backpack.

"Fine. Just, don't get us caught." I murmured.

Frypan grinned, "Good choice Tommy now let's get moving."

"Don't call me Tommy." I brushed him off and walked out, Minho and Frypan on my tail.

We stole the jeep and traveled out of the abandoned town, into the abandoned freeway. Cars were parked at jagged angles everywhere, the thick dust on the windows clouded it to the point where not even the person inside could see the sun.

A growling noise came behind the truck. I turned around to look out the back window, a crank was there, crooked head and everything. "You guys? We have a crank on our tail!" I said. Frypan drove faster. More cranks collected as we drove. Luckily, they were very slow, just as he remembered in the Scorch.

One unexpectedly jumped on the jeep and started to climb onto it, hammering the jeep until a tiny dent was on the roof. I got my gun out.

"It's just one, we can shake it off." Minho said urgently, as Frypan swiveled the car back and forth. _Thud, thud, thud. _Came the sound of the crank, and then I saw the crank fly off the side of the freeway. Another thud came from the back of the Jeep. The cranks caught up to us.

"Go! Go! Go!" Minho yelled. Frypan hit the gas and I was bolted backwards onto my seat. Somehow the cranks were still holding on. One managed to crack a tiny piece off the back window.

"Their cracking the window!" I yelled, backing away as far as I could.

"Just hang on and trust me! We're getting off the freeway!" Frypan yelled.

I took a deep breath then stood up from my seat, and rolled the top so there was no roof anymore.

"What are you doing, suicidal much?" Minho objected.

"We're all immune it's fine." I grumbled. I shot the crank in the heart and sat back down, and rolled the roof back to a roof.

"Gee thanks. I was going to stop the jeep, letting it fly off the jeep, then get back on the freeway." Frypan grumbled.

"Great plan, until there is a group of cranks right behind us, so we would just run over them, great work at not killing anybody on your epic plan. Now we've only killed one so far. Happy? Now we have to take the scenic route." I scolded him.

"Let's just live in the moment and find Newt," Frypan said quickly, as if he was annoyed by the two of us.

"Fine. But we still have cranks behind us!" I said, looking at the back window. We drove into the city, broken skyscrapers blocked some roads, and shattered glass was everywhere. A few minutes have passed and in luck we eventually lost the cranks in the city somewhere, but on the other hand some type of glass destroyed our tire.

"Great. Now we have to take it on foot!" I yelled at the tire, we were outside. Minho and Frypan were watching me with their arms folded as I yelled at the tire some more.

"Chill out Tommy, you don't want to get us killed do you?"

"Who cares! I don't want to be living in this cranky world! No pun intended guys." I winked.

"It really is true you have changed a lot from our old friendly greenie since you lost your girlfriend, and NEWT!" Minho screamed.

"She is not my girlfriend, and I have not changed one bit!" I shouted at them.

"OK slim it, greenie." Frypan said, getting serious. "We don't want cranks bashing our guts out."

The abandoned little town suddenly became quiet… everyone just looked at each other trying to get hold of themselves together. Finally Minho broke the silence with a sigh and we continued on the path again. After we traveled through the city we came to a halt at a building that wasn't on the map.

The sign in front of it said, "**RIGHT ARM G2/B7." **

"That's weird, it hasn't been long enough for the other survivors to start building a society, yet." Frypan said and walked closer.

"Wait!" I said. He froze in place. "There could be cranks."

"At a Right Arm camp?" he pointed out.

"You're right." I sighed. We all approached cautiously. Then a scanner turned on and scanned them.

"This isn't a Right Arm Camp…" Minho whispered.

"Run." Frypan muttered.

"No, hide." I said and the alarms went off. "I think it's WICKED."


	3. Chapter 3: The Return Of WICKED

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry I didn't leave a note at the second chapter, I would really love your feedback to make this story better, blah, blah, blah, same notes a usual, let's get on with my partner's note.**

**GA/N: Soo hoi my children I am feeling like a potato, *cough cough* like always. ANYWAYS SO GO INTO THE COMMENTS AND TELL ME ABOUT THE REAL AUTHOR CUZ' SHE IS AWESOME! We need the feedback, babe! Lol I'll stop. :3**

Chapter 3: return of WICKED

The three of us dove to the side of a dead bush and huddled onto each other until we could smell each other's breath, but in that moment that didn't matter it what would happen next.

"Hands up!" A guard came out of the building with a gun. I shuttered. I remembered the 5 minutes all too well. "We know your there! Come out of hiding!"

Minho stood up and put his hands up.

"Is that it?" The man said

"Yes." Minho lied and looked me in the eyes.

I stood up then ran at the man knocking him down, knowing this was the only way to escape together-more like break in but still.

More guards poured out of the door. They opened fired. Minho got hit, and I opened fired. I hit a few guards, before I got hit too. The next five minutes was the same as last time. I woke up on a bed, with an IV coming out of my hand, and Minho was nowhere to be seen, neither was Frypan.

"Why this again! The emptyness lonelyness and chill of this stupid room!" I stood up and ripped the IV out of my hand. There was a small circular window on the door, and I could see a bed get wheeled away. A person was in it.

Blonde hair, and an air mask over his mouth. The rest of the person was covered by a blanket. And he had his shirt off with a tube extending out of the blanket.

"Hey, lady!" I said loudly trying to get her attention banging on the door, then she turned her head. I was expecting her to do nothing but to my content she wasn't like the first person I associated with. She wheeled the bed away from my view, and I sat down in defeat.

Seconds later I saw her blonde hair flashing back into my view. She fumbled with the keys, opened the door, then closed it behind her.

"You must be Thomas." she said in a slight monotone voice.

"Yes, I'm Thomas. What do you want?" I demanded.

"I am here to tell you about your state at the moment so I would like you to calm yourself." She looked at her clipboard.

"How could I be calm! You abducted me! You kidnapped me! You-" I said shouting, blood dripping from my hand.

"You're hand is bleeding, allow me to fix that" The lady said and took a cotton out of her pocket. I reluctantly put out my hand and she put pressure with the cotton on my hand.

"So what are you saying." I said in a huff.

"I'm assuming that you know half the reason why your here after breaking an entry." She looked at me blankly.

I thought about it. Then I said "No, not really. And what'd you do with my friends."

"Well." She sighed, "The boss will be speaking to you any moment so I must be on my way." She waved then opened the door.

"Wait-" I said but the door shut before I could finish.

Soon enough Ava Paige came in and started her big speech, like usual. "Sorry, we just needed more blood samples, and we knew you didn't agree with our terms, so we had to do it by force."

"How'd you know we'd come?"

"Simple actually, the human mind is naturally driven towards what it needs, for example your beloved Newt…"

"What? No!" I waved her off.

"So your telling me we can kill Newt off and use his DNA for furthermore experiments?"

"NO!" I said immediately. "So… what'd you do with Minho and Frypan?" I changed the subject.

"They are still asleep after the heavy dose of anisisia to stop the basic gun wounds." Dr. Paige looked at her clipboard and stood up.

"Wait! Can I see Newt?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure." She smiled and beckoned me out the door. "Oh I need to tell you something later.." She added. We traveled through the facility, to a glass door, and we opened it. Surprisingly, he looked like himself, but without the black veins bulging out his arms.

"Why doesn't he look sick?"

"You know Mr. Thomas, it has been quite sometime since you have left his body on the field you should go see him closer." she ignored his question.

"Shouldn't he have gotten even more infected by now? Why doesn't he look like he caught The Flare? Why doesn't-"

The Doctor cut him off. "With about 2 doces of your blood, we created a medicine. That's how Rat Man, as you call him, still lives. Also he's not dead, shocker, we saved him." She added.

"I don't really understand, I just want my friend back.." I said staring at Ava Paige. "Did you save Teresa?"

She looked down. "I'm sorry Thomas. But she died from the loss of blood, and she would've been paralized. I'm pretty sure she would've liked to be dead better than to live in this mess anyways."

I chuckled, "Yeah, life's a game. You don't know what's going to happen." I sighed.

"I'll leave you be." The doctor patted me on the back and added "Oh, and Janson wants to see you after your visit with Newt."

I looked at Newt shedding a tear, "I can't believe your here...Alive." I looked at the room then looked back down at Newt, "Wake up soon Newt." I took out the little wood figure Chuck gave me then put it in his hand, " Remember me when you wake up," I whispered then walked out of the room.

"I've been waiting for you." Janson said besides me.

"Umm… not creepy at all but OK!" I said cheerfully.

"Let me walk you back to your room." I followed him, not sure if I should trust him or not. Once I entered my room, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Newt

Ch 4: Newt

I woke up, and sat up. Alarms immediately went off. Doctors rushed in the room and immediately people checked my temperature, put stuff in my mouth, etc. After they were done I immediately said, "what the bloody hell is happening here!"

"Oh, umm…" They cleared a path for Ava Paige.

"Where's Thomas?" I asked.

"He's with Janson."

"With that _freak?_ He tried to kill Tommy!" I sat up, realizing I had no shirt, I sunk back into the sheets.

"Sorry about that, Newt. But let me assure you that I made sure Janson swore on his life that he will not do any parlous things like brain surgery." She snatched a t-shirt from an employee then tossed me it. I investigated the shirt and found three words, WICKED is Good.

"Is there any other shirt?" She tossed me a plain grey shirt. "Thanks." I put it on remembering what happened to my body. "How come I'm not dead?"

"We came up with a cure last second." She said, and left, leaving me with all my thoughts and questions.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, I didn't have my partner with me on this chapter so I ran out of ideas and story line pretty fast. And sorry if you don't like this chapter but I got really bored without her so I just went ahead and did one. She's probably now going to plan the next chapter. *Sighs* :P**

**GA/N: I'm bak boi and edited it :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Still

Ch 5: Still

I woke up on a bed- again, and Rat Man's voice said "Stay still, or die." I realized what was happening. I was having brain surgery again, but this time he didn't give me any medication to make me sleep, I was awake… for a moment I thought he didn't know about the cure but apparently I was wrong when he said, "Oh yes, I know about the cure. But it only cures it. Not _prevents _it_. _So I'm here to do just that."

"Does Ava Paige even know about your elaborate scene?" I ask.

"of course not do you think I care about her wills? Ava doesn't really agree now that we found at least one cure. But I don't." He said. Then I couldn't feel my foot. "Did the nervous system in your foot just go out?"

"Yeah." I grimaced. The door burst open and three figures barged inside without a warning. My eyes rolled back while I saw a glimpse of Janson and a few other surgeons laying on the floor silently.

"Oh my…" The voice of Ava Paige said. "Let me fix you up." Once she finished bandaging me up, I finally was able to feel the satisfaction of having a moving foot. I got up with a severe headache. Then I noticed the other two workers-well, the first one was a worker.

But the second one was a surgeon who looked like he went against Janson and told Ava Paige what happened, and the other was- "Newt?" I said with joy.

"Yeah, you're bloody right, Tommy." He said and gave me a big hug.

"I thought you were dead!" I said, not wanting to let go of the hug.

"Me too." He laughed.

"Minho and Frypan are in room 8 and 9." Ava said. "You should go before Janson gets on his feet again."

"Thanks." Newt said and we both ran out the door. We ran down the same path I remembered coming from and then busted open two metal doors soon, collecting Minho and Frypan.

WICKED's POV:

Janson woke up with a start, saw the room was cluttered with things. Unconscious bodies sprawled everywhere. "No!" He screamed and burst out the door.

He ran into Dr. Paige. "Where are they?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who your talking about." She said blankly. I shoved the old woman into the wall.

"Where. Are. They?" I said and pulled out a gun, and pointed it at her heart. "Tell me or I'll kill you."

"I don't know what your talking-" Janson shot her, and saw the lights go out of Ava Paige's eyes. She fell to the ground and said nothing. Janson stood there, blood on his cheek from the murder he just commited.

**A/N: Hi, I didn't write this with my partner again, but she will probably come back and edit this, and most likely add in more severe vocabulary. And probably add in more things to make the story lighten up a bit. I hope you enjoyed this as usual, and don't forget I'm not done with the story so keep updated! Also, please leave feedback to help me with the story or whether I should continue this, I don't want to waste my time writing things that people don't like.**

**GN/N: I EDITED IT YET AGAIN REEEEEEEEEEE I ALSO ADDED MORE LINES :3 I'M KINDA DEPRESSED ABOUT DA LADY DYING ;-; **


	6. Chapter 6: Back It Up!

Ch 6: Back it up.

"We need another Jeep!" Minho screamed as alarms blared in the distance, and guards flooded out with guns.

"Another?" Newt said, puzzled.

"We'll explain later." Frypan added while pushing the three of us forward as we began to run..

"There is a jet over there!" Minho yelled and pointed to a helicopter pad. Minho ran over, kicked open the door and tossed the person out of the jet. "Come on!" The three friends ran over and hopped in. Inside was a few glass cages with-cranks?

"Why the bloody hell would they have cranks in here?" Newt said, staring at the glass cage. One crank was a girl, and the other was a boy. They were both kids. Black veins bulged throughout their body elongating down their body's and their mouth was dripping of black blood. "Was I like that?" He asked me.

"I'd rather not say." I said and joined Minho at the front of the jet. Frypan closed the door and we took off.

"Guys, I grabbed a bottle." Minho said and grabbed something out of his pocket. Tubes full of blue liquids was in it. "It's the cure."

"Brilliant." Frypan and Minho looked startled as he spoke. "Sorry I guess I was long enough to kinda...you know."

"No it's fine we are just happy your back," they both said in unison then began to count the amount of cure they had in possession. "Newt I advise you to sit back because your body can't withstand the flare." Frypan said motioning to Minho.

"I understand, but am I just going to sit around, mate?" Newt took a seat at the back of the jet next to me.

"Trust me, Newt, when we go back to the safe heaven nobody will be sitting down," I said smiling while Minho made googly eyes at the cranks.

A couple hours had passed and it seemed like it was the perfect time to hit the hay. Lucky the jet had an autopilot so we could get some rest without crashing… Well that's what we thought.

It was 12:54 PM and everyone was sound asleep while the stars twinkled in the atmosphere, we felt safe despite the cranks groaning us a lullaby. But the small amount of warmth and safety was swept away when… BAM!

The cage door slammed open while the cranks made a grand escape.

"Minho! Frypan! Tommy! Wake up the bloody cranks are out of the cage!" he shook their body's until I awoke from my slumber.

"How?" I said groggily as my vision came into focus.

"I have no idea just bloody get up!" Newt said, still shaking me.

"Okay, Okay wake the others. I'll try finding a solution." I said in a shallow tone.

"Okay, and did I tell you they haven't noticed us yet? They are just making a ruckus in the front, messing with the controls…" He whispered.

"Wait! The controls!" I screamed. "We could crash!

"Shhh!" Newt tried to calm me but I pushed him aside. The cranks turned around and slowly crawled towards me, I saw Newt in the reflection back away, then Minho finally woke up.

Minho rubbed his eyes, "What's happening, guys?" he said yawning.

"What's happening is the bloody cranks escaped!" Newt practically yelled at Minho, which woke up Frypan.

"Be quiet guys!" Frypan said in a halfway asleep tone.

"There's no time to be quiet!" Newt said, glaring at Frypan, "unless you want all of to die in bloody gore!"

"Yeesh! OK, Ok, I'm up!" Frypan surrendered. I chuckled as I heard the conversation from the front.

Just seconds later the tapping and slamming went to an end. While footsteps began to draw away..

The jet went vertically downwards and everybody held onto something, except for the cranks, they crashed out the front window, and a rush of air went through the jet.

"Hold on!" I yelled and trying to make my way to the front without falling. Then- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: Hi thanks for reading this as usual, blah blah blah same as usual note, just bear with me on the cringe and sorrow people. Thanks!**

**GA/N: I have issues and I'm happy newt is not dead. ; We all missed him.**


	7. Chapter 7: Bang Boom Crash OOF!

**A/N: Hi thanks for reading this as usual, blah blah blah same as usual note, just bear with me on the cringe and sorrow people. Thanks!**

**GA/N: I have issues and I'm happy newt is not dead ; we all missed him.**

Ch 7: Bang, boom, crash, oof!

I scrunch my eyes closed, expecting to die, then I looked up feeling a strong pull from above. It was my friends. Forming together to save my life.

"Hang on Tommy!" Newt said, Newt was holding me, Minho was holding him, and Frypan was holding the poll so we all don't fall to our dooms.

"Crash landing in 5…" The computer from the jet said.

"We need to get to the controls!" I said to them. "Let me drop, I might have a slight chance landing on the crontols!"

Frypan shook his head, "I have an idea" he looked up at a long rope kicking it with his foot then tied it to the poll with his unused hand. "Take this Thomas!" He threw the rope down.

"4…" The computer counted down. They lowered me down. "3…" The computer counted.

"Which control is it…" I muttered to myself.

"2…" The computer said in a monotone.

"Found it!" I said then straightened the jet to a kind of soft landing.

"1…" We crash landed. Everything toppled over as I tried to stop the jet, or lift it up in the air. "Jet 1 is broken…" The computer listed. "Jet 3 is broken. Guns are broken."

"What's not broken!?" Newt yelled.

"Air Conditioning, is fully functional." And the computer turned on the air conditioning on full blast.

"You're bloody right it still works." Newt said, covering his eyes from the very strong air conditioner.

"Umm… computer turn air conditioning off!" I yelled.

"No keep it on computer!" Frypan yelled.

"We are about to die, and we are fighting over a bloody air conditioner?!" Newt yelled at both of us.

Finally after a few minutes, the jet came to a halt, and we all got off, everything was a mess, and hair was everywhere. Well, except Minho's, I don't know how his hair so perfect. I rolled my eyes.

Newt sighed, "We should probably find some kind of way to make shelter so we don't die…" he said looked at them.

"No!" Minho protested. The rest of us looked puzzled. "Have u heard of the rules of 3?!" He cleared his throat. "3 minutes without air, 3 hours without shelter if you in a storm, 3 days without water, 3 weeks without food. Thank you." He bowed.

"Show off." I muttered.

"Then we should get water first, then shelter." Frypan suggested.

"Good idea, we should check the jet for extra supplies." I said pointing at a crate that had fallen out the front window.

"The jet could be shelter! It might not work but it is shelter." Newt said. "And good idea Tommy." Newt added.

"Thanks, Newt" I put my hand to my neck.

The wind blew gently while we all raided the jets crates. In the distance you could see the mountains and green floral fields of grass. It was relaxing though we had no clue where we were.

A day passed, and we redecorated the jet, we made the lights work again with some light bulbs we found in a crate, and we made beds for everyone, some on sophas and some on the floor.

It was great and all, until a week later we barely had any food or water left. "Umm… I think we should ditch trying to fix the jet and travel by foot, we only have so much food and water left." Frypan said.

"Frypan has a point, we ain't going to be able to live off air long enough to fix the jet and somehow zip over to home." I said.

"He's bloody right. Minho what do you think. Either way you lose because it's majority rule. Let's go." With that Newt grabbed his backpack and started packing food and water.

Minho opened his mouth to protest but then closed it again. "Let's go," I agreed. Newt finished packing, and we stomped off into the distance.

That night we found a place to camp. It was a flat area that had adjusted into a desert over sometime. It looked familiar.

"What if cranks come overnight?" Frypan said. "I mean, I know we're immune and all but still-" He looked at Newt and he looked down.

"It's okay, Frypan I'll just stay awake." Newt paused then he noticed his necklace around my neck.

"You kept it." He stared at me in complete shock.

"Yeah." I said, not sure what to say.

Frypan cleared his throat. "So when are you able to take off the bandaid?"

"Oh. Umm… I don't know." Newt shrugged. "I guess I'll keep it on for 3-4 months maybe, just incase."

"Good That." Frypan yawned, and layed down. After Minho and Frypan fell asleep, it was just me and Newt awake.

"You can go to sleep. I'll be fine." Newt said, not looking at me.

"You sure?" I said, a little bit worried.

"I'm fine." He playfully punched me. "Just get some rest." Newt insisted.

I hesitated, then sighed as I drifted off into a light slumber, wondering whether he will be fine or not.


	8. Ch8:It'sbeen a long day without you-No

Ch 8: "It's been a long day, without you my friend-" No.

I woke up to bright sunshine rising over the grassy hills, and the warm breeze. It reminded me of the glade in a way. "Newt?" I said, sitting up. No reply. "Newt? I say more frantically.

"Yeah?" Said a voice outside the shelter we made.

I sighed in relief. "Nevermind."

"If you're bloody checking on me I'm going to punch you in the face. I can take care of myself." Newt's voice said from outside.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"You don't want to lose me again, I know." Newt appeared in the doorway, arms crossed, frowning like usual. I layed back down and stared blankly at the wall.

"Your right Newt, I don't want to lose you again like how I lost Teresa. Honestly I was never the same without you in my life, you're my best friend." I sighed and looked at him.

Newt said nothing and walked outside again. Minho woke up. "What time is it?" He said.

"Do you think I have a watch?" I said.

"Yes?" He said making a strange face.

"No!" I said, and laughed.

"What's all the ruckus?" Frypan said and woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well now that everyone is up let's have breakfast and move out of here." I said.

"Yeah." Minho agreed.

"Oh by the way I'm cooking." Frypan crawled out of the shelter slickly.

"Of course," I laughed then crawled out myself.

When I found myself out of the shelter I was surprised to be Frypan just staring in utter shock. "Wow," Frypan said looking at Newt standing on a pile of dead cranks.

"See I can handle my bloody self!" he looked at us with a smug look.

"Are you sure you just didn't catch The Flare again?" I said, backing away a little.

"Nope!" He showed us his arms making a cheesy look on his face.

"OK, show me your arm." I said.

I investigated all his limbs and yet no injury, or no black veins/purple discoloration.

"Well, Good." I said and smiled.

We traveled west some more, since we were in California, and the hills were kinda in the middle, it would be best to travel west.

"I spy with my little eye…" Frypan said, then looked at the sky. "Something blue."

"The bloody sky! How many times have I told you not to look where you want to make people guess if that even makes any sense!" Newt said, a little irritated.

A loud Boom was in the distance, along with screams of terror and fear. "Did you hear that?" I say and we all turn around. A big, siloet of WICKED's jet was open firing right towards us.

"RUN!" I yelled.

WICKED's POV:

_**1 week and 1 day Earlier**_

"What's going on!" A scared worker said.

"Janson's taken control, and killed Minister Paige!" Another worker said, people were running around and alarms were blaring.

Screams of WICKED's trusted workers echoed through the building. WICKED never liked Janson, but they took him in anyways.

"Hello WICKED." The speaker turned on. It was Janson. Everyone froze in fear. "I want a jet going after the 4 people who just escaped this place. Kill at any cost, but keep Thomas, and Newt. I want them alive. We've tracked the jet so far as close to over the hills of California. They may be going to their Safe Haven as they call it. Destroy, and kill the Haven. Good day, if you don't do this, you will pay with your life." Screaming continued and more fear spreader yet some more.


	9. ch9:I CAN'T FIT THE TITLE!

Ch 9: Welp, let's finish the song now. "And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."

_**Present Day**_

"Run! Go! Run! Run! Run!" Newt yelled as we ran.

"We are running!" Frypan yelled. The booming even louder, soon it had caught up to Frypan, and he flew in the air, getting tossed to the ground.

"Frypan!" Newt yelled and rushed over to him.

"Newt! There's no time! We'll come back for him!" I yelled at him. He paused, then came back to sprinting. The booming was right behind us now. We ran into an abandoned city and tried to lose the plane.

One of the explosions got Minho too, and was blown aside. We kept going. Finally we got to a dead end. Newt and I turned around, the jet was there, we turned around again, hoping to go into the building that was toppled. Cranks poured out of the building. Newt gave me a look.

He pulled out the serum from his pocket. How'd he get that? "You want this?" Newt yelled.

"I want you, and Thomas." The speaker from the jet said. It was no other than Rat Man, shocker.

"Well that's not gonna happen. You can have me, and the serum. Just please don't take Tommy." He pleaded.

"No...Newt." I whispered. He gave me a sad look.

"Fine." Rat Man sighed and the jet landed. Rat Man, and a few other guards came out. "Give me the serum." He put out his hand. Newt didn't give him the serum. "Give. It. To. Me. Now." He gritted his teeth. Newt punched him in the face and he was pushed to the ground. The other soldiers was about to fire but Newt grabbed the gun, shot him and then shot the other guard.

"Let's go and grab the others." He nodded. "Oh, by the way, we still have cranks behind us."

We ran, losing the cranks in the city. I grabbed Minho since he wasn't that far away, then Newt ran to get Frypan. On the way we played guess who. Once we gathered Frypan.

We walked a long way west some more, til' we got to the beach where the Safe Haven lay. It was burn to a crisp, fire and ashes everywhere, and everything was in ruins.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Newt said.

"I have no idea." I said in shock.

As we adventured in we saw some clues that our fellow companions escaped, but where?

"Guys!" Minho said holding a sheet of paper, "It's a note from the others." He began to wave the paper in our faces.

"Well, what does it say, mate?" Newt said crossing his arms.

"Read it yourself," Minho said while mocking Newt's movement.

"Stop that," He said and looked back down at the paper.

It read **We're under attack! Sorry but we don't have much time! We're moving to an abandoned base over in the mountains. There's a map in the map room of all of our bases, hope it didn't get burnt. - Brenda**

"Great job. Now we have to move to the mountains!" Minho said sarcastically. He was throwing his arms in the air like we're supposed to be happy about this. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah!" I heard Frypan said over at the kitchen. "My kitchen! No, it's ruined. Nooooooooo!" He yelled to the sky on his knees.

"So dramatic." I grumbled.

"Let's go to the map room I guess?" Newt suggested.

We went up the beach a little more to the map room. All of it was burnt, all except a metal case. engraved with the words: **PASSED CAMPS**

"Welp, it couldn't get burnt." Frypan said. We opened the case. While dust scattered everywhere. I coughed and waved my hand to get the dust away.

"Well, there are about 10 maps. The question is which one is it?" Minho asked.

"Well, let's see which base is in the mountains to narrow it down." I suggested and shrugged. We all agreed and the maps ended to about 2 in the mountains.

"Yo, I found some walkie talkies over here. They seem to be fully functional." Frypan said.

"Great, we can split up. And we will have one walkie talkie per group. If one is the base, call the other over to that base." I directed.

"Ok, I'll take Frypan." Minho said. "Because I'm starving."

"Ok… I guess I'm with Tommy." Newt shrugged.

We all split up into different detections. Lucky the sun was still in the middle of the sky, leaving helpful rays of light so we could see. Newt sighed, "Why couldn't they keep one of the walkie talkies got the self so we could communicate?" Newt said slowing down his pace.

"You mean at the Safe Haven?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes, Tommy" he said, " then we wouldn't need to split up."

"Oh. Yeah, why didn't they do that?" I thought out loud. We entered the hills, the sun now setting, about to go down. Then we entered an abandoned town, it was a nice and homey town, until you got to the fact that it was abandoned and cranks were crawling throughout it.

"Minho you copy?" I said.

Silence. More silence. Then "I copy do you read me? I copy."

"Minho!" I yelled through the walkie talkie. "No joking around."

The walkie talkie remained quiet while a couple of crows flew above our heads.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Newt said looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"This is why we shouldn't have split up," He said stressed. The radio came on, it was a bit staticy, but I was still able to hear it. "Where is that coming from?"

"I don't know." I tensed up a little. It got louder and closer. I couldn't see where it was coming from it was dark now. Then all the sudden, it stopped.

Explosions came from within the stores. "Run!" Newt yelled and started running.

"You don't need to ask me twice!" I yelled back and chased after him.

Once we got out of the town, we noticed cranks were chasing us, their crippled bodies acting so non huminoide.

We passed the hill and entered another one, the cranks still on our tail. "How are they still following us!?" I asked.

"I-I don't know" Newt said, slightly panting.

We entered the mountains after passing 2 more hills. The cranks were still on our tail. "Maybe we'll lose em' in the mountains?" I asked, hopefully.

"I hope you're bloody right, Tommy." Newt looked over at me.

We zig zagged up the mountains running into our two familiars. "Thomas, Newt!" Minho said smiling, "Guess your not dead after all."

"Yeah we're not! Did you find the other camp yet?" I asked Minho and Frypan.

"Yeah, we did. It was the camp. But our batteries ran out and they had no supplies, so we had to go find you." Frypan added.

"Great. Let's go." We made it to the other camp and Brenda greeted me like I came back from the dead. Really it should be Newt who should be greeted like that. "Newt! You came back!" Brenda said and hugged really tight.

"Yeah I'm bloody back." He grinned.

"Wait. What about Janson? Aren't they hunting us down?" Minho asked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story! We will keep adding if you really want me too, so go down below and say so, I'll keep you updated with the story if you really want us to. Time for my partner's note. **

**GA/N: Hoi peeps how has life been? Good? Bad? Well if so keep reading this so your depression will slip away :3 *Cough **


	10. Chapter 10: Thank you!

**A/N: Hi, I just wanted to let you guys know- I know a little late, but bear with me. That we are making a book two! Yay! I've been scrolling through the comments, and people are like "Please continue!" Even though that was during the writing of the book, one comment was after, and then it was too tempting to continue it. So here you go. Book 2 will be called The Cry Of Janson. You guys also liked that we wrote as partners, so we are now sharing an account. Just so you know, I was really happy on the comments, and I was really happy that this wasn't cringeworthy. Thank you! I'll keep you updated on book two! **

**GA/N: YEETUS TO DA FLITY FEETUS! Ok, ok, ok, ok mate. So I'm a potato about to fly to the moon. Anyways thank you for the nice comments, but seriously please try to give us some ways to improve our writings too. Not being salty. Thank you**

**-From the social awkward Potato**

**(A/N: She really means from me, ignore her obsession with potatoes please.)**


End file.
